


...Definitely

by hope_and_trials



Category: GOT7
Genre: Gen, Grumpy Park Jinyoung | Jr, Jackson is a little prick, Mark is an angel, One Shot, platonic markjin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-10-29 20:26:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17814953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hope_and_trials/pseuds/hope_and_trials
Summary: Jinyoung wakes up moody, and GOT7 have a full schedule today.Adventures of Mark being an angel and Jinyoung needing sleep.





	...Definitely

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mysticfrost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticfrost/gifts).



> For Mysticfrost, Happt Valentines Day, I had fun writing this!
> 
> I hope you like it <3

Jackson was pushing all of Jinyoung's buttons as the older ripped his sheets off, pulling him from a blissful slumber into the harsh reality of life.

"Wake up, Jinyoung, we've got a schedule today!" The blonde screeched, and Jinyoung groaned into his pillow. "Breakfast is out in the kitchen, and Mark and BamBam are in the bathrooms, so I'd suggest you eat first and then shower." Jackson suggested, and Jinyoung decided that it was far too early for someone to be talking this loud. 

His only response to his hyung was a labored groan. Jackson, unfortunately, was not deterred. 

"It's up to you though, so do whatever you want, maybe Mark'll let you shower with him." Jackson added with a snicker, and Jinyoung glared at him, finally pulling his head from the pillow.

Jackson's hands flew up to the sides, his eyebrows raising as he feigned innocence. "To save time, of course, what were _you_ thinking about?" And Jinyoung groaned again. 

It was way to early for this. 

~

A half-hour later, and Jinyoung's sour mood still stood as he finished his breakfast, glaring at the milk for no other reason than to avoid talking to Youngjae, the younger glancing over every once and a while, clearly debating whether or not to say anything.

"Are you... Ok?" He finally asked, and Jinyoung cursed mentally as he raised his head to face him.

"I'm fine." He stated bitterly, turning back to his food. 

Youngjae's eyebrows shot up to his forehead, but he looked away and resumed his breakfast.

"Bathroom's open!" BamBam's cheerful voice shouted out as he passed through the kitchen, Youngjae shooting out of his chair as soon as the words left his mouth, claiming the bathroom.

Jinyoung's mood worsened at the fact that he would have to wait longer to take a shower, and he cursed, out loud this time.

A gentle laugh followed his statement as Mark entered the kitchen, a small trail of steam following from the bathroom, his hair sticking to his forehead.

"Don't worry, I'm done too, the bathroom is all yours." Mark said to Jinyoung with a smile, and the younger felt himself relax in the calming presence of his hyung. 

"Thanks." He replied, slightly less irritated than before. Mark looked at him questioningly.

"You ok?" He asked, and Jinyoung forced a small smile.

"Definitely." He replied. Mark glanced at him again, but said nothing before turning around and exiting the kitchen.

"Have a nice shower, Jinyoung!" He called on his way out.

~

One shower later, and Jinyoung was packed into the car, an obnoxiously loud Jackson on one side and an equally enthusiastic Yugyeom on the other, both males talking excitedly across him.

Jinyoung groaned quietly, sinking down in the seat as the two males talked animatedly. Mark noticed his displeasure, and giggled lightly, a hand over his mouth.

"Do you want to switch spots, Jinyoung?" Jaebum called out from his spot beside Mark, sensing the younger's irritation. 

Jinyoung nodded, quickly moving to take up Jaebum's old spot, Mark smiling at him as he sat down.

"You sure you're feeling ok? You've seemed off all morning." Mark said from beside him, and Jinyoung turned to look at him.

"I'm fine, I'm just tired, that's all. We've had schedules the whole week, and I just want to sleep." He stated irritably. Mark hummed in response, reaching out a hand to pat Jinyoung on the shoulder.

"Hang in there, we have the whole day off tomorrow." He said kindly. "Do you want a massage for right now? We don't want you like this in front of the fans."

"I beg to differ, my irritability is part of my charm." Jinyoung said, turning his back towards Mark and readjusting his seat belt. Mark just laughed before his hands gasped Jinyoung's shoulders, the younger sighing in relief as his careful hands kneaded his tense muscles.

"Of course it is." He responded. "Holy cow, your muscles are so tense, no wonder you're so cross today." Mark added, and Jinyoung could hear the smile in his voice.

"That and Jackson screeching at you is not a great way to wake up." He admitted, letting his head roll back as Mark continued his ministrations. The older just laughed again, unwinding a particularly tight knot in his lower back, causing Jinyoung to sigh in happiness.

"Sorry Jinyoung!" A voice shouted from the back, quickly followed by Jaebum's gentle reminder to quiet down in the car. Jinyoung relaxed as Mark finished up, the older patting his back gently as he completed the massage.

"Feeling better, Jinyoung?" He asked, and Jinyoung turned around, a genuine smile on his face. 

"Definitely."

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, Markjin is such a soft ship, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
